


I am no Jedi.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: The time travel in our stars. [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, immortal!Ahsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: She doesn’t regret it even after everything. What she regrets is the look Anakin gives her (that hurts more than Vader’s -his- lightsaber in her chest) while she sits in her cell with cuffs still digging into her wrists. After all these years (and even her own death) she can still read his emotions as easy as he can fly....Or maybe it’s because her Master has never been good at hiding his emotions.But then Ahsoka remembers how Palpatine taunted her.Told her how Anakin would choose him over her, Obi-Wan, and the Jedi that let his mother die. (What the dark side user hadn’t known, what twisted the dagger that was his poisonous words was that Anakin already had - will?)How he tauntingly reminded her that she was only a mere Jedi padawan. There was no way anyone would believe her over him. Much less she could defeat him. Never mind  the fact that revenge was not the way of the “weak Jedi.”How wrong he had been.“I am no Jedi.”





	I am no Jedi.

In the end it’s fairly easy. 

Well not that easy Ahsoka mentally amends her previous thought as memories of her death flashes through her mind. 

A part of her still wonders if this is some dream. A near death hallucination despite the fact she immediately, purposely yanked on her too-short-of a lekku. Despite the fact the cuffs that bite into her wrist. 

Despite the fact she remember’s Vader’s- her master’s, Anakin’s, Skyguy’s- lightsaber sliding into her Jedi temple breastplate. 

Into her. 

It doesn't matter that he killed her, that he broke his promise ( _"I would never let anyone hurt you Ahsoka, never!"_ ). What mattered is that she kept her word. She didn't leave him; not again. She was there for him until the end. Until she died by his hand. 

( _Always two there are; no more, no less. A master and an apprentice._ ) 

That was suppose to be the end. She was suppose to be one with the force. She was suppose to be done, at peace. No more will of the force that only lead to heartbreak. But you could only have your heart broken if you loved. 

And Ahsoka had despite the warnings of the Jedi she grew up on. 

She doesn’t regret it even after everything. What she regrets is the look Anakin gives her (that hurts more than Vader’s - _his_ \- lightsaber in her chest) while she sits in her cell with cuffs still digging into her wrists. After all these years (and even her own death) she can still read his emotions as easy as he can fly. 

...Or maybe it’s because her Master has never been good at hiding his emotions. 

But then Ahsoka remembers how Palpatine taunted her. 

Told her how Anakin would choose him over her, Obi-Wan, and the Jedi that let his mother die. (What the dark side user hadn’t known, what twisted the dagger that was his poisonous words was that Anakin already had - will?) 

How he tauntingly reminded her that she was only a mere Jedi padawan. There was no way anyone would believe her over him. Much less she could defeat him. Never mind the fact that revenge was not the way of the “weak Jedi.” 

How wrong he had been. 

“I am no Jedi.” She had told him calmly, simply, echoing before plunging her white light sabers (The only thing that came with her in this time besides her memories and the only thing that convinced her that it wasn’t just all a terrible dream. Like the ones about Mortis which she used to have. Where she actually died on the planet or she fell to the darkside.) into his chest. 

“And that was for my family.” 

She doesn't regret her decision even under Anakin’s confused ( _explain this to me,_ his eyes beg her), disappointed stare. 

Like she couldn't been his Snips and he would be right. She wasn’t his Snips or his padawan. She was… just Fulcrum. But what mattered is that her Master would never be twisted into becoming Vader. 

When Anakin leaves her to stew in silence she wonders if her death will stick this time. 

(It doesn’t but that, along with Anakin quitting the Jedi Order so he could raise the twins with Padme on Naboo before he broke his former padawan out, is another story.)

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) I do think Ahsoka is alive but for this plot drabble I made her die despite my beliefs. 
> 
> 2.) If you or if you know someone that's willing to beta-read a Star Wars fafic please tell me because I'm looking for one for Unknown Fact. 
> 
> 3.) Simply because there needs to be more immortal/the daughter!Ahsoka fanfiction out there.


End file.
